1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in small copying apparatuses, there is an apparatus in which the copying operation is started by a start key or an apparatus in which the copying operation is started by the detection of a paper in the case where the paper is manually inserted by hand In such apparatuses, a registration roller or a registration shutter to make the front edge of an original coincide with the front edge of a copy transfer paper is provided When the copying apparatus is started by the above method, the original or the original placing base plate is first fed and the copy transfer paper is again conveyed in accordance with the timing for such a feeding operation
In such a copying apparatus, the presence or absence of the copy transfer paper is previously detected and if the paper does not exist, the copying operation is inhibited until the papers are supplemented. When the papers are supplemented, the copying operation is started by the start key. Therefore, time and work are necessary to start the copying operation. On the other hand, in the case of the paper hand inserting mode, the copying operation is started when the paper insertion is detected irrespective of the presence or absence of an original. Thus, there is fear that such a copying operation will have been executed in vain.
On the other hand, to construct the registration roller, a relatively expensive control system having a clutch, plunger, and the like is needed. Therefore, in a small copying apparatus, such a control system results in an increase in cost.